


An Insufficient Craft

by Nareliel



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Does Not Fit in the Canonical Timeline, Friendship with Hints of Shippiness, Gen, Minor Jack/Sam and Daniel/Vala if you squint, SG-1 at Jack's Cabin, Tau'ri Customs Can Be Baffling, Teal'c POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nareliel/pseuds/Nareliel
Summary: Teal’c wondered once again what pleasure O’Neill found in fishing.SG-1, Vala, and Janet take some time to unwind at Jack's cabin.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	An Insufficient Craft

**Author's Note:**

> ConniN suggested I post more of the SG-1 stories that, so far, only my best friend has read. I have to go digging to find them because they aren't posted anywhere else and only exist on portable drives and as email attachments. This is the first one I have come across. It was written years ago and doesn't really tie into any specific moment in the show. In fact, it's slightly AU because Janet Fraiser died in season 7, and Vala didn't appear until season 8. However, for the purposes of this story, Janet is alive and well.

A flying animal, which Daniel Jackson had identified as a loon, sounded in the distance as Teal’c wondered once again what pleasure O’Neill found in fishing. At present, he and Major Carter were preparing to take a canoe out onto the lake. Teal’c watched the vessel dubiously. It did not seem a sufficient craft for traversing such deep water, but he trusted that O’Neill knew what he was doing. Beside the lake, Daniel Jackson was tossing pointed projectiles at a circular board that hung on the trunk of one of the many trees surrounding O’Neill’s cabin. Beside him, Vala Mal Doran stood watching, her gaze lingering more on Daniel Jackson than his target. 

Teal’c took one more look around the surrounding area and decided to join Doctor Fraiser, who sat on the deck attached to the back of the cabin. She appeared to be immersed in a book of great length, but Teal’c sought her company for her strategic position. Doctor Fraiser sat beside a candle whose sole purpose was to deflect the countless attacks of the miniature warriors that O’Neill called mosquitoes. While heading for this refuge, Teal’c found his path bringing him alongside the tree at which Daniel Jackson hurled his diminutive arrows just as Vala Mal Doran leaned close to blow air into the man’s ear. The archeologist jumped causing the small projectile he had thrown to change trajectory and head directly for Teal’c. With a speed and precision that would have made even Master Bra’tac proud, Teal’c caught the tiny arrow inches from his face.

“I believe you have missed your target, Daniel Jackson,” he informed the man. 

Beside him, Vala Mal Doran looked truly repentant as she said, “Sorry Muscles. I didn’t realize I had such an effect on Daniel’s aim.” 

Daniel Jackson frowned, his brow creasing as if he would argue as Teal’c returned the miniature projectile, but he remained silent when Teal’c acknowledged Vala Mal Doran’s words with a calm, “Indeed.”

“Hey T!” O’Neill called from the water’s edge. Teal’c turned to see that Major Carter was already seated in the small watercraft while O’Neill stood on the bank holding the side of the vessel with one hand and a wooden steering mechanism with the other. “Wanna’ come with?”

His training as a Jaffa warrior kept Teal’c from showing any sign of alarm at the proposal. Instead, he declined with grace. “I thank you for your offer O’Neill, but I wish to remain on land. I shall join Doctor Fraiser and read one of the magazines that I brought from the SGC.”

“Suit yourself,” O’Neill replied. From the corner of his eye, Teal’c could see that Daniel Jackson had resumed his hurling activities and that Vala Mal Doran had managed to take up a position on his right flank. Once more she blew air in the archeologist’s ear, and once more Daniel Jackson’s aim became erratic. This time, however, the tiny arrow flew toward the lake. Teal’c estimated the projectile’s trajectory and called out a warning. “O’Neill!” The Colonel’s head snapped in his direction just as the sound of metal striking wood filled the air. O’Neill looked down to see that the sharp object had landed in the center of the steering mechanism, which had - by what the Tau'ri called luck – been shielding his manhood. A strangled sound came from Doctor Fraiser’s position, while Teal’c noticed that Major Carter was attempting to suppress her own laughter.

“Daniel…Is there a reason you want me to sing soprano?” O’Neill asked as he studied the projectile still embedded in the wood. His gaze went back to the archeologist who was currently occupied with glaring at Vala Mal Doran.

“Sorry Jack,” Daniel Jackson apologized. “Apparently my aim does need more practice.” His gaze remained riveted on Vala Mal Doran, and Teal’c observed that she moved back several paces.

“You might want this,” O’Neill called, offering Daniel Jackson the steering mechanism he still held. Behind him, Major Carter voiced her disapproval. “Sir!”

“Aw come on Carter. I’ll even take the dart out,” O’Neill said in a tone that indicated he had not been serious. Major Carter gave him an impatient look, and O’Neill acquiesced. “All right, I’ll keep it. May need it anyway to fend you off if you get violent.” At this statement, Major Carter smiled and O’Neill proceeded to launch the small craft into the water. As he watched the two of them float out farther in the lake, Teal’c could hear Vala Mal Doran turning on her charm.

“Now Daniel, you know I was just having a bit of fun.” Teal’c turned to find the archeologist advancing toward the former thief. “No need to get-What is it you Tau’ri call it?-hot under the collar?”

“You know, Vala, you’re right,” he replied. That brought her retreat to a swift halt. Before she could comment, Daniel Jackson continued, “It’s hot enough out here already. In fact, I think you could use a little cooling down. And I just happen to know the quickest way for that to happen.” 

A moment later, Daniel Jackson had hoisted Vala Mal Doran onto his shoulder and took off running toward the small dock. Teal’c watched as the screaming woman was sent airborne and plummeted down into the water. Unfortunately for Daniel Jackson, she recovered her senses quickly enough to grab hold of his leg and jerk him in as well. The two floundered about in the water, pulling each other under with a mixture of shouts and indignant cries. 

Doctor Fraiser’s laughter floated from the deck out across the lake to join with that of O’Neill and Major Carter, while Teal’c stood beside the cabin trying to make sense of the odd human behavior. It soon became apparent that Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran did not appreciate the laughter that was directed at them, for the two joined forces and swam to the vessel that held Major Carter and O’Neill and dumped it over. Moments later, all four humans surfaced in a barrage of splashing waves, shouts, and laughter. Teal’c silently watched the spectacle, his eyebrow rising ever higher with each new splash. He had been correct in his earlier assumptions. The craft was indeed insufficient for traversing such deep waters.


End file.
